Cohibido
by Niam18
Summary: Kise le dice unas cuantas palabras a Aomine. Aomine termina cohibido, comiéndose el tarro todas las noches. Aokise.
1. Ya no importa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo los shippeo muy fuerte. (xD) No me pagaron para escribir esto.

**Capítulo I: Ya no importa**

—Se ve muy mal, ¿verdad?

Aomine no respondió y Kise bufó un poco divertido, buscando con entusiasmo los ojos azules del moreno, pero este rechazó el contacto visual y en cambio presionó un poco sobre la herida, haciendo a Kise chillar un "¡Qué cruel!".

Nadie sabía cómo demonios habían llegado a esa situación. Es decir, sí, Aomine sí recordaba haber dejado su morral lleno de las camisetas sucias de la semana en medio del pasillo (y él no tenía la culpa, si no Midorima, quien le había obligado a sacarlas de su casillero) y Kise sí recordaba haber entrado corriendo sin ver por dónde iba, como era típico en él cuando escapaba de su pseudo novia/acosadora de turno. Pero entre tanto jaleo que armó Kise, con la cara muy roja y tratando de arrastarse para no ser visto, nadie sabía cómo es que ambos se habían quedado solos en la cancha de la primera categoría. Todos los milagros se habían esfumado y Aomine no supo cuándo ni por qué. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera estaba Kuroko ahí! Y Aomine lo buscó y rebuscó con mucho ahínco en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con el modelo-idiota-de-los-cojones. Soltó algunas groserías en cuanto, supuso, su consciencia y buena moral le obligaron acercarse a Kise, quien muy agitado se sobaba las mejillas sin idea de que se había abierto una herida en la frente. Y así había sido que Aomine terminó curando a Kise.

—De cualquier forma no importa. —musitó después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Aomine se limitó a juguetear con el algodón entre sus dedos—. Ya no importa.

Kise dijo que no importaba, pero la herida seguía ardiendo y Daiki seguía callado. No era usual, pero esta vez Kise sabía _por qué_. Kise sabía que, normalmente, Aomine no le diría nada a menos que tuviera la oportunidad de reírse de él, pero el problema era que ese era el momento perfecto para reírse y hacerle notar lo ridículo que era, así que Kise sintió como una necesidad imperiosa que debía aprovechar para recordarle que hacía un par de semanas le había confesado su amor de la forma más casual y disimulada que había podido.

Entonces Kise lo había dicho como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera normal andar por ahí soltando oraciones quita aliento sobre lo mucho que admiraba al moreno y que amaba su forma de jugar pero amaba mucho más pasar tiempo con él, jugando un uno a uno después de cada entrenamiento. Le había dicho también que estaba celoso de Kuroko y que todo aquello le había sobrepasado hacía rato. Aomine al inicio había sonreído amargamente, ya muy consciente de su exorbitante poder y de que el único que podía vencerse era él mismo. Pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta y entendió que las palabras no tenían el mismo significado de siempre las cosas cambiaron mucho y hasta sintió su interior arder (porque Daiki no se sonrojaba con mariconadas como esas). Se había tardado un poco/bastante en darse cuenta (o eso le había dicho Kuroko dos días después cuando Aomine no pudo lidiar con el asunto y se lo contó todo). El moreno había continuado dribleando y Kise jadeó, completamente vencido, en cuanto el as de Teiko lanzó y el balón atravesó el aro limpiamente.

—A veces todo lo que dices suena tan gay, Ryouta. Andando, a menos que quieras que te vuelva a patear el trasero.

Kise había soltado una risita tímida y murmuró "Pero solo me gusta Aominecchi, eso no me hace gay, ¿no?". Y luego tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse. ¡Se sonrojó! Aomine era el más cohibido en la situación, pero era Kise quien se volvía el hombre tomate. Entonces, Daiki se había esforzado mucho en rememorar las bubbies grandes que había estado ojeando en una revista esa misma mañana y que nada tenían que ver con el pecho plano del rubio, quien recuperado de su sonrojo (no tardaba nada el descarado) se colgó de su brazo exclamando: "¿Ehhh? ¿Aominecchi no va a decir nada? Qué cruel".

Aomine no supo cómo volvió a casa y cómo pudo dormir esa noche. No era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba y, aunque nunca había tenido novia, no podía creer que estaba reaccionando de esa forma. Por afuera seguía indiferente y hasta burlón, pero por dentro estaba completamente cohibido (incluso si no estuvo dispuesto a aceptarlo en voz alta, cuando Kuroko le preguntó). ¿Y qué si Kise intentaba algo? ¿Y si todo aquello terminaba desarrollando en algo?... Aomine compró muchas revistas porno esa semana y faltó al entrenamiento casi todas las tardes (casi porque Shintaro y Akashi lo arrastraron hasta la cancha el viernes). Y allí fue cuando Kise aprovechó para recordarle lo innombrable. Aomine había tenido la esperanza de que Kise se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho y que, en el mejor de los casos, lo había olvidado, pero en cuanto terminó de ponerle la curita en la frente y Kise murmuró que "ya no importaba", Aomine se dio cuenta de que no hablaba precisamente de la herida.

—Bien, mejor olvidemos el asunto.

Kise le observó cuidadosamente. Lucía contrariado, pero no dijo nada hasta que ambos se pusieron en pie. Sonrió antes de coger su morral y soltar:

—Aominecchi, dije que ya no importa, no que vaya a olvidarlo. Este tipo de cosas no se evaporan de la noche a la mañana y no soy de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente. Ya deberías saberlo.

—No seas fastidioso, Kise. De cualquier forma, no sé qué es lo que esperabas diciendo _eso_ pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Vamos, vamos, Aominecchi, es por eso que digo que ya no importa.

Kise caminó hasta las puertas del gimnasio y le hizo un gesto de despedida mientras le sonreía anchamente. Aomine bufó. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Significaba que en serio le iba a dejar en paz, ya no más palabras cometarro ni declaraciones gay?

Caminó lentamente todo el recorrido hasta su casa. Deseó que Kuroko estuviera cerca, de alguna forma, el enano lograba desentrañar los significados ocultos de todo lo que el rubio le decía pero el traidor le había dejado a solas esa tarde. Cuando llegó a casa, su mamá le sirvió la cena y se dedicó a contarle algo sobre la casera y su esposo, pero más tarde, Aomine ni siquiera fue capaz de recordar de qué habían hablado ni tampoco lo que había cenado.

Estiró los brazos, ya acomodado sobre su cama, y los puso bajo su cabeza, a modo de almohada. Se suponía que debía estar más tranquilo, pero no dejaba de pensar en Kise. No era justo.

Una vez más recordó al rubio diciendo que ya no importaba y Aomine, adormilado como estaba, decidió confiar en las palabras de Kise. No debía darle importancia.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, y gracias si llegaron hasta aquí. Me demoré bastante en escribir esto, que ya venía con la idea hace más de un mes pero por cosas en la universidad, no podía ni siquiera pensar en mi OTP de KnB. u.u En fin, esto debería tener una segunda parte y espero poder terminarla pronto. Si me dejan reviews, sería muy feliz.


	2. Algunas cosas no cambian

**Capítulo II: Algunas cosas no cambian por más que insistas**

Kise sabía lo que era ser acosado y aunque ser perseguido por una horda de fans que variaban desde las más tímidas hasta las más lanzadas no era precisamente de su agrado tampoco se quejaba de ello. Vale, sí se quejaba, pero en el fondo, apreciaba que algunas personas fueran capaces de apreciar su talento y era precisamente por ese motivo que Kise se preguntaba por qué a Aomine le molestaba tanto que estuviera detrás de él todo el tiempo que podía. Es decir, no se veían durante las clases y había dejado de verlo durante el receso, incluso el tiempo que se veían durante los entrenamientos de básquet había disminuido considerablemente en cuanto Aomine dejó de asistir todos los días a las prácticas y Kise pensaba que aquello ya era cruel. Kise se preguntó también si Aomine estaría más feliz si él fuera una chica y tuviera unas bubbies tan grandes como las de Momoi.

Kise se mantuvo alejado unos cuantos días, los suficientes como para que la herida en su frente cicatrizara y ya no tuviera que andar por ahí con una curita ocultada por un cerquillo improvisado. Quiso acercarse a Aomine pero tuvo que controlarse, recordar a Kuroko diciéndole que dejara de ser tan sofocante y limitarse (medio oculto entre las sombras) a observarlo comer y dormir en la azotea.

Nadie debería juzgarle porque, demonios, en serio se estaba esforzando. Y eso nunca había sucedido, usualmente eran las personas las que se enamoraban perdidamente de él, no al revés. Además, se devanaba los sesos pensando en qué estrategia podría funcionar para convencer a Aomine de que no era tan malo que ambos fueran hombres y entonces, así, el moreno podría aceptar abiertamente que Kise era encantador.

Cuando decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, permitió que su personalidad desbordante volviera a deslumbrar a Aominecchi, pidiéndole un uno a uno después del entrenamiento de básquet. Kise creyó que el moreno se negaría, pero después de unos segundos de vacilación y un ceño fruncido, aceptó y se dirigieron al parque.

Aomine no habló nada durante el trayecto, a pesar de que Kise trataba de comportarse como siempre, contándole lo que le había pasado la noche anterior en una sesión de fotos. A decir verdad, sí estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo era Aomine, su ídolo del básquet (Michael Jordan aparte) de manera que el traspié con un desnivel en la acera y la consiguiente caída no tenían nada que ver con que Kise disfrutara ser curado por el de cabello azul, era producto de su nerviosismo.

Por supuesto que Aomine no pensó en eso, ya que se limitó a dar una carcajada y darle un golpe en la cabeza, sin dejar de avanzar hacia la entrada del parque. Kise se incorporó, sonrojado hasta las orejas y trató de ignorar el ardor que sentía en la palma de su mano, corriendo para darle alcance. Por suerte el enamoramiento no afectaba su desempeño y a pesar de que fue incapaz de ganarle, fue capaz de copiar todos los movimientos del moreno. Claro que el enamoramiento tampoco impidió que terminara rendido en el piso, Aomine viéndole desde arriba en una clara muestra de su superioridad en la cancha.

—Siempre va a ser así, Kise. Algunas cosas no cambian por más que insistas.

—Aominecchi…

—Es todo, Kise. Esto ya me aburrió. Nos vemos. —Aomine hizo un gesto con la mano, cogió su morral y caminó hacia la salida, dejando a Kise atrás de él, humillado y vencido.

.-.

**NA:** Hola, espero no me lancen tomates por el pobre de Kise, pero siento que eso es lo más natural. Al menos por parte de Ahomine. No creo que esto quede aquí porque no resisto ver a Kise sufrir y estoy segura de que Aomine tampoco. Así que habrá otro capítulo. Ando feliz porque me dejaron comentarios (en cuanto descubra cómo se contestan, lo haré) ¡Muchas gracias por eso! En serio me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, aunque reconozco que esto fue algo cortito. Si me dejan reviews me harían feliz el lunes. Nos leemos, saludos :D


	3. Eso no va a suceder

**Capítulo III: Eso no va a suceder**

Cuando Kuroko oyó lo que había sucedido, su rostro permaneció inmutable, aunque eso no implicó que la paleta de hielo no se introduciera en la espalda del moreno. Como es natural, Aomine gritó y maldijo gestualmente (nótese _gestualmente_, Aomine no se atrevería a hacerlo en voz alta porque apreciaba su integridad física) a los antepasados de Kuroko al sentir el contacto frío y, luego de unos segundos, la espalda pegajosa.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

—Creí que necesitabas refrescarte un poco.

—¿Refrescarme? ¿Quieres que me congele la espalda?

—¿Tienes frío, Aomine-kun?

—Claro que sí, tonto. Estamos en otoño.

—Lo siento, no quise ser _frío_ contigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Solo no me pongas paletas de hielo en la espalda.

—De acuerdo. Es solo que te veías muy acalorado hablando de Kise-kun.

—Es un rubio tonto, Tetsu.

—Ya lo creo.

Kuroko no le dijo nada más sobre el tema, pero Aomine no era tonto y entendió que su relato no le había gustado nada, de otra forma su camisa no estaría pegajosa y ligeramente dura en la parte donde el hielo derretido se había secado. Pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás porque estaba enteramente convencido de sus palabras. «Algunas cosas no cambian por más que insistas». Tenía la certeza de que el rubio nunca le superaría en el baloncesto desde que lo admiraba tan devotamente.

Aomine también quiso tener la certeza de que nunca cedería ante los encantos del modelo, pero simplemente no podía. De eso se dio cuenta más tarde, cuando trató de conciliar el sueño y terminó maldiciendo a los papás de Ryouta. El rubio era así de fastidioso que ni siquiera le permitía descansar apropiadamente. Rodó unas cuantas veces sobre su cama y luego se hizo bolita, envolviéndose en su manta.

«Es el karma… tal vez Kuroko tiene razón y no debí actuar así con él», pensó adormilado. Casi podía sentir el vacío y la oscuridad que eran señal de que pronto caería dormido profundamente.

«Claro que es el karma. El karma, el destino, el hado. Llámalo como quieras, Aominecchi, pero estamos destinados a estar juntos».

Aomine abrió grande los ojos y por un momento no pudo reconocer su propia habitación. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y dejaban entrar la luz opaca de los faroles de la calle. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido.

Pero no era por lo que Kise le había dicho, sino por la forma en la que lo había dicho. De alguna manera, el rubio se las había arreglado para aparecer medio desnudo en su sueño. Aquello no era precisamente el problema, Aomine había visto a sus compañeros del equipo completamente desnudos cuando todos se bañaban después de los entrenamientos, el problema era la cercanía y la humedad de las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas contra su oído. El problema era que una mano grande y de dedos largos se había deslizado suavemente hasta los confines de su cuerpo sin que Aomine fuera capaz de rechazar el contacto.

Pero el asunto nada tenía que ver con el dolorcillo en la entrepierna que sintió unos segundos después, se dijo a sí mismo. Aomine guardó la calma, estaba seguro de que aquello eran solo sus hormonas trabajando normal y correctamente de acuerdo con su edad. Porque, vamos, acababa de soñar con el rubio tonto, modelo-de-los-cojones. Eso no clasificaría como sueño húmedo a menos que él usara bragas rosas y fuera una de las fans acosadoras de Kise.

El dolor persistía pero Aomine no iba a tocarlo, claro que no. Tampoco iba a recurrir a una ducha porque hacía frío y no valía la pena. ¿Qué quedaba? Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y encendía la lámpara.

_«Eso no va a suceder»._

Abrió su cuaderno y se dispuso a hacer los deberes que nunca hacía. Aquel era el mejor método, así podía odiar al rubio con mayor intensidad.

—Eso no va a suceder, Kise —pronunció en voz alta antes de enfocar la vista en su cuaderno.

«La iluminación de la lámpara en el cuaderno parece una bubbie».

Aomine rio con verdadera felicidad. Al menos aún era capaz de ver bubbies en todos lados.

**Notas mías ewe:**

Siento haber tardado un poco en subir este capítulo. Tuve problemas con la laptop y no podía tipearlo. De cualquier forma, esta historia se me está yendo de las manos. Me acabo de dar cuenta que es mi primer fic largo (usualmente solo escribo one shots o viñetas) y tengo mis expectativas. Quiero que Kise lo seduzca como es debido (xD), así que aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos por delante.

Gracias por sus comentarios :'D Soy muy feliz leyendo los reviews que llegan.


	4. No estoy listo y no voy a estarlo

**Notas:** Perdonen la tardanza. u.u Más notas con excusas, abajo. Pero primero lean :D

**Capítulo IV: No estoy listo y no voy a estarlo**

Recogió sus cosas apenas tocó el timbre y las metió en su maletín sin una pizca de gracia o amago de orden. Caminó hasta la puerta de su salón tratando de aparentar que no huía de nadie. Porque no estaba huyendo.

Relajó los puños cuando no se topó con Kise ni Kuroko en el pasillo, porque el primero usualmente era retenido por sus fans mojabragas unos cuantos minutos después de la salida y el segundo simplemente no tenía presencia, de manera que si hubo un par de ojos pegados a su nuca durante todo el recorrido que hizo por el pasillo, Aomine no lo notó. El poder fantasma del enano de cabello celeste era muy conveniente la mayoría del tiempo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la salida del instituto y en vez de dirigirse a su casa, empezó a caminar en hacia la estación del metro. Se detuvo frente al puesto de periódicos y después de ojear distraídamente unos cuantos minutos, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y compró unas cuantas revistas. Era claro que necesitaba algo para distraerse y no aburrirse desde que el baloncesto se había vuelto tan monótono, incluso si Kuroko insistía en que eso no tenía sentido.

El moreno caminó con parsimonia todo el recorrido a casa y cuando llegó el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Se descalzó en el pequeño recibidor y luego gritó un "Ya llegué, má" mientras atravesaba la sala y subía a su habitación a dejar su mochila y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando bajó, su madre le esperaba con la comida servida y en seguido empezó a contarle lo que le había sucedido en el día (a menudo, el moreno se preguntaba si Momoi sería su hermana, porque vaya que se parecía a su madre en ese aspecto). Aomine escuchó tratando de prestar atención a la cháchara incansable de su madre hasta que su mente empezó a divagar entre las páginas de las revistas de playboy que había comprado y le esperaban arriba, escondidas en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

Agradeció por la comida y subió a su habitación corriendo por las escaleras. Se acercó a su escritorio y extrajo las dos nuevas las revistas. Ojeó la primera sin mucho interés y cuando vio la portada de la segunda un calorcillo se extendió desde su estómago hasta llegar a su rostro. Aomine nunca en su vida (al menos desde que empezó a comprar revistas de Playboy y Paraíso porno) se había sonrojado tan violentamente como lo hizo al observar a la mujer de la portada, ni siquiera lo había hecho con las imágenes más explícitas.

Una rubia de pestañas largas, labios exageradamente rosas y un rostro extrañamente parecido al de Kise posaba contorneada en la portada de la revista. Aomine se sintió incómodo al posar la vista en las bubbies de la mujer. Es decir, ni siquiera eran _tan_ grandes.

Aquella mujer no tendría por qué haberle llamado la atención como para que él decidiera comprar ese ejemplar en específico, pero aun así lo había hecho y Aomine se preguntó qué tan distraído y con la guardia baja había estado como para dejarse guiar por su subconsciente (que parecía estar del lado de Kise y, además, dispuesto a joderle la noche destinada a su entretenimiento hormonal), porque, vamos, a él ni siquiera le gustaban las rubias. Con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal y con el jodido sonrojo aún quemando su rostro, Aomine sostuvo la revista como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar y pasó la página de la portada. Lo que vio adentro, en el especial de 6 páginas que le dedicaban a la rubia no fue favorable para su salud mental.

Aomine intentó dejar de ver la revista y ahora sí darse una ducha de agua (no tan) fría para luego ponerse a leer la historia de todas las dinastías de Japón (método que ya había demostrado su eficiencia para despejar su cabeza) pero no lo hizo, en cambio se quedó quieto, observando la última página en la cual la rubia posaba cubierta de seda negra casi traslúcida y con una expresión inocente que gritaba lujuria. Más abajo había un pequeño texto sobre la mujer y algunos datos de ella. Inmediatamente la imagen de Kise con una herida en la frente y viéndolo como un cachorro herido mientras él mismo le curaba acudió a su mente.

Aomine se permitió divagar y recordar la escena que había ocurrido hacía ya dos semanas.

¿Qué ya no importaba?

Aquello era hasta cruel. Aomine cerró con un golpe la revista, los ánimos un poco decaídos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? O se echaba una novia o terminaría comprando revistas porno con mujeres rubias en la portada por el resto de su vida.

Pensando en que estaba exagerando y que no era para tanto porque, demonios, estaba bien (nunca nadie sería capaz de enterarse de lo que sucedió esta tarde ni lo que pasó por su mente al ver el cuerpo de la _rubiaKise_ cubierto por la seda), Aomine se desvistió rápidamente y se metió bajo el chorro del agua. Gimió un poco al sentir la temperatura agradable del agua al hacer contacto con su piel. Masajeó su cuerpo con desgano. Lo que se suponía sería una tarde entretenida para él resultó siendo un poco deprimente gracias a la intromisión accidentada de cierto rubio escandaloso en forma de conejita playboy.

No era justo que Kise estuviera en su cabeza todo el tiempo si solo le había soltado unas cuantas palabras y luego no hubiera dado señales de vida (y no, Aomine _no_ lo estaba evitando adrede), es decir, no es como si le hubiera tocado o le hubiera forzado a un beso (no que Aomine prefiriera eso, por supuesto).

Llegados a ese punto, Aomine había tenido tiempo de sobra para meditar lo poco que había dicho el rubio tonto-de-los-cojones. Primero le había dicho que amaba pasar tiempo con él y que le gustaba, que solo le gustaba él, pero luego iba y le decía que ya no importaba, aunque no iba a renunciar ni olvidar sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Aomine pensó tuvo tiempo de formular algunas opciones e imaginar a Kise diciéndoselas, con su usual sonrisa quita aliento en el rostro:

«No importa si no te gustan los hombres, de hecho me vale verga tu opción sexual, igual terminaré gustándote».

«No importa si no me respondes. Voy a seguir tras tuyo hasta que seas tú quien vaya tras mi culo».

«No importa si no tienes una respuesta ahora, Aominecchi. Voy a esperar a que estés listo».

—No estoy listo y no voy a estarlo, idiota —dijo, viendo fijamente su reflejo en el espejo empañado.

**Más notas:** Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Leí todos los comentarios que me dejaron y me hicieron muy feliz, como es usual. Gracias tambien por los favs y los follows.

El motivo por el cual demoré tanto fue el fallecimiento de un familiar cercano hace unos diez días, eso me tuvo ocupada un buen tiempo, de cualquier forma lamento mucho la tardanza.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya en el siguiente habrá más Kise, más acción y menos Aomine torturado comiéndose el tarro. :D


	5. Dejar de resistirme al destino

**Notas previas: **Antes de empezar aprovecho para agradecer a Mika y Fujimy sus reviews, puesto que no tengo forma de agradecerles por inbox.

.-.

**Capítulo V: Dejar de resistirme al destino**

Aomine no lo estaba buscando pero tampoco pudo evitar toparse con Kise (después de todo, estaban en el mismo colegio, mismo año y sus salones eran contiguos), además era claro que Aomine no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su plan de evitar al rubio hasta la graduación.

Cuando Kise le vio al fondo del pasillo corrió hacia él muy emocionado y esta vez no hubo fans mojabragas que le detuvieran.

—¡Aominecchi! —gritó mientras se acercaba para darle un amistoso golpe en la espalda— ¿Estás yendo al gimnasio? ¡Vamos juntos!

Aomine no dijo nada, dejándose guiar y tratando de tener a raya sus recuerdos del sueño que había tenido al inicio de esa semana. Kise se estaba riendo de algo que había dicho y le tocó el antebrazo mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba el estómago.

—¿No es gracioso? Nunca había visto a Midorima tan furioso.

Aomine fijó su vista en los dedos largos y delgados del modelo y la reminiscencia del sueño prohibido rompió todas sus escasas barreras mentales. Por un momento, Aomine casi pudo jurar que esos dedos se deslizaban hábilmente sobre su cuerpo y luego se curvaban en torno a…

Aomine retiró la vista rápidamente, alarmado. No pudo evitar sentir un calorcillo débil en sus mejillas y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que esa sensación empezaba a resultarle familiar.

—¿Aominecchi?

Sobre todo cuando un rubio iba revoloteando cerca.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con cara de poco amigos, ya un poco/bastante harto de la voz de Kise repitiendo su nombre con esa ridícula terminación.

Kise sonrió a pesar de que se había sorprendido por el grito del moreno. Apretó un poco el agarre en su brazo y le sonrió maliciosamente antes de decirle:

—Estás sonrojado.

Aomine quiso que aquella fuera una pregunta y no una afirmación vanidosa y autosuficiente por parte del rubio, porque eso solo significaba que Kise sabía.

—No es cierto, Kise.

El rubio de los cojones se las había arreglado para enterarse de sus pensamientos pecaminosos y aquello no hizo más que aumentar la sensación de calor en su rostro.

—Claro que sí. ¿Estás enfermo, entonces? —Kise se acercó para tocarle el rostro y Aomine lo alejó de un manotazo.

—No seas pesado, Kise. Estoy muy bien, no me pasa nada.

—Aomine-kun, es cierto que estás rojo. Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería.

Aomine dio un respingo.

—¿De dónde demonios saliste?

—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, Aomine-kun. Vine con ustedes desde que se encontraron en el pasillo.

—¡Kurokocchi! —exclamó Kise, quien a pesar de que tampoco había notado su presencia, parecía feliz de la vida con que el enano de cabello celeste hubiera estado allí, escuchando todo.

—Kise-kun —respondió Kuroko, a modo de saludo con su usual inexpresividad.

Aomine, sin embargo, quiso replicar. Estaba de mal humor siendo asediado por dos personas que habían descubierto que el gran Aomine Daiki, as del poderoso equipo de baloncesto de Teiko, podía sonrojarse. Aquello debería ser censurado. Debía dejar claro que no existía tal sonrojo.

—¡Está haciendo mucho calor! —argumentó tontamente y Kise empezó a reír, tapándose inútilmente la boca para ocultar sus risillas y Aomine solo quiso golpearlo (sensación que empezaba a resultarle familiar, también). Kise logró reponerse de su ataque de risa justo cuando Akashi se acercó a ellos y les indicó que el entrenamiento empezaría en ese instante. Aquel día empezarían trotando un número indecente de vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

Aomine se alejó de Kise y Kuroko rápidamente, dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de su capitán y secretamente aliviado de haberse alejado del rubio por lo menos unos instantes.

Después de unos minutos en los que solo se oían jadeos y ocasionales rechines de las zapatillas contra el suelo, Aomine tropezó con algo que yacía sobre el pulcro piso de madera. Era Kuroko quien usualmente terminaba así de destrozado con un poco del entrenamiento que el entrador y el capitán maquinaban maliciosamente.

Aomine se levantó del suelo un poco apenado por haber estado sobre Kuroko por unos instantes. La mayoría de veces que había sucedido, Aomine había sabido esquivar el cuerpo jadeante y exhausto de su sombra, pero debía aceptar que aquel día no estaba especialmente concentrado.

Midorima y Murasakibara siguieron trotando sin prestarles mayor atención pero cuando Kise pasó por su lado, se acercó al moreno para soltar un casual «Vaya, estoy celoso de Kurokocchi». Aomine se estremeció en seguida, sintiendo algo helado en su espalda (parecido a los helados refrescantes que Kuroko solía ponerle en la espalda) y un retorcijón en su estómago (que, después, rememorando la escena una y otra vez, decidió que eran náuseas), pero no fue capaz de reaccionar apropiadamente ya que Kise se fue corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Aomine-kun.

—¿Has escuchado eso, Tetsu?

Kuroko permaneció callado y Aomine sintió que debería haber golpeado al rubio, quien casi saltaba de felicidad alrededor de la cancha.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz, rubio tonto? —gruñó bajito, logrando que Kuroko soltara una sonrisilla mal disimulada—. Oi, Tetsu, ¿de qué te ríes?

—No me estoy riendo, Aomine-kun.

—Aominecchi —Kise levantó el brazo para saludarlo desde el otro extremo de la cancha—, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo desp…?

Si Kise planeaba invitarle a comer, declararle públicamente su amor o alguna cosa parecida, Aomine no iba a tolerarlo.

La generación de los milagros y algunos jugadores de la primera categoría les vieron fijamente, un poco sorprendidos por el intento fallido de Kise y el consecuente pelotazo que se estrelló en su cara antes que terminara siquiera de formular su pregunta.

Como es natural, Kise gimió de dolor, tapándose la nariz y Aomine vio con una mezcla de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento cómo la sangre empezaba a deslizarse por el mentón del rubio. Como es natural también, Akashi, hecho una furia, les ordenó ir a los vestidores, donde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para que Aomine, de alguna forma, se las ingeniara y detuviera la hemorragia nasal del rubio.

Aomine, resignado y refunfuñando tomó el brazo de Kise (quien seguía con las manos sobre la nariz) para dirigirse a los vestidores juntos, mientras pensaba que aquello era el maldito karma del que Kise se valía para decir que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Una vez llegados a los vestidores, Aomine tomó el botiquín e hizo que Kise se sentara en una banca, mientras que con algo de gasa y alcohol limpiaba la sangre seca. En medio del silencio, el moreno observó a Kise relajar un poco el ceño al sentir el tacto suave con el que hacía su tarea. Incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

«Tal vez debería dejar de resistirme al destino», pensó con aire derrotado, perdido en el rostro del rubio.

**Notas:** Lo siento losientolosientolosiento (al estilo de Sakurai xD). En serio siento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo, juro solemnemente que intentaré demorar menos en actualizar. No me atrevo a dar fechas fijas de actualización porque tengo un horario apretado que tiende a variar, aunque también puedo jurar que en mis planes no está dejar mi historia a medias. En fin, yo espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs, créanme cuando les digo que me hacen muy feliz :D Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. ¿Estás celoso?

**Capítulo VI: ¿Estás celoso?**

Aomine no comprendía por qué Kise había insistido tanto en ir a comer juntos al Maji Burger si, finalmente y al día siguiente, seguiría siendo el mismo rubio-tonto-de-lo-cojones que le sonreía encantadoramente a sus fans mojabragas.

Es decir, no estaba celoso, para nada, solo que Aomine había pensado que algunas cosas cambiarían si él cedía un poco.

—Ugh, eres tan rubio y tonto, Ryouta. —masculló Aomine de mal humor. Había pensado que Kise estaría muy feliz y pegajoso después de cenar, en cambio ahora Kise se encontraba riendo en el centro de un apretado grupo de niñas que chillaban el nombre del modelo y Aomine entrecerró los ojos, sentado en la única banca que había en la cancha de la primera categoría—. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué tienes tantas fans?

—¿Estás celoso, Aomine-kun?

Aomine dio un respingo, aunque esta vez se ahorró preguntar de dónde había salido su sombra. Estaba claro que llevaba ahí todo el tiempo.

—Qué dices, Tetsu. Yo no podría sentir celos de Kise, ¿a quién le gustaría tener tantas púberes sin gracia detrás de ti todo el tiempo?

—Ya veo, entonces estás celosas de ellas.

—Uh-ajá… —respondió distraídamente, viendo cómo una de ellas se había colgado del brazo de Kise y se ponía de puntitas para darle un beso.

—Bueno, es razonable que te sientas así, Aomine-kun. —Kuroko abrió su botella de agua y bebió de ella, mirando a Aomine mirar a Kise.

—¿Así cómo? —Aomine obviamente aún seguía distraído, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo la niñata, completamente roja, casi se desmayaba después de haber besado la mejilla del rubio.

—Celoso de que ellas sean capaces de pasar tiempo con él y, bueno, que él les dedique su atención.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando, Tetsu?! —gritó Aomine, quien había dejado de ver hacia la puerta del gimnasio y ahora enfocaba su vista en el rostro inexpresivo del jugador fantasma—. ¡Yo no les tengo celos! No me importa que Kise ande flirteando con tantas chicas a la vez, solo me molesta que vengan a hacer alboroto a nuestro gimnasio.

Kuroko le miró aunque no le respondió y en cambio bebió un poco más de la botella. Después de unos segundos, dijo: —Supongo que no hay problema, después de todo estamos en nuestro receso y Akashi no ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Pero en serio es molesto.

—¿Mine-chin está celoso? —Murasakibara se había acercado a ellos en busca de su botella (que al igual que su dueño, era gigante), pero Aomine no pensó que sería capaz de deducir tan fácilmente el por qué de su ceño fruncido.

—¡No estoy celoso! —gritó, ya completamente cabreado, alejándose de allí para dirigirse a los vestidores.

Cuando llegó allí, pudo ver a Akashi y Midorima conversando pero no les prestó atención y se dirigió a su casillero, dispuesto a sacar su morral y largarse a su casa (o a cualquier lugar) lo más rápido posible.

—¿No estás pensando abandonar la práctica, no? —La voz de Akashi, con un tono amable pero firme, hizo que Aomine reconsiderara la idea. Después de todo, razonó, ya había aguantado al rubio las horas anteriores, mientras duró la cena del día anterior y, por supuesto, todos los días anteriores a ese. Al igual que a todos esos fenómenos que conformaban su equipo de baloncesto.

Akashi no esperó una respuesta que era más que obvia y se alejó de allí, Midorima salió después de él, dirigiéndole una mirada seria mientras acomodaba sus lentes y le decía: —El descanso termina dentro de cinco minutos, Aomine.

El moreno suspiró, sentándose en la banca y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Ahora que el baloncesto empezaba a volverse aburrido, además tenía que soportar todo lo que Kise provocaba, incluso ahora hasta Murasakibara lo molestaba con eso, no que Murasakibara fuera especialmente atento en ese tipo de cosas (en nada, en realidad) y aquello ya era preocupante. El rubio era un escandaloso que no tenía idea de cómo censurar algunas cosas que resultaban vergonzosas, y eso lo comprobó unos segundos después, cuando Kise entró a los vestidores y se sentó a su lado, gritando un alegre "Aominecchi, ¿quieres cenar conmigo hoy también?"

Aomine reaccionó rápido para detener a Kise, que había ido directo a colgarse de su brazo.

—Ugh, deberías de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Satsuki. Eres casi tan sofocante como ella.

Kise dejó sus frenéticos intentos por acortar la distancia entre ellos y se quedó quieto, luciendo molesto por el comentario de Aomine. Al parecer no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que el moreno le comparara con una mujer.

—Eso no es cierto, Aominecchi.

—Ah, ya veo. —Aomine esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, dándose cuenta en seguida del cambio de humor del rubio—. Así que estás celoso de Satsuki.

—¿Eeeeh? Yo no dije eso. Solo no me gusta que me compares con una mujer. No con Momoicchi.

Aomine se rio fuerte. Aquella situación empezaba a divertirle, sobre todo ahora que los papeles se invertían y él era capaz de burlarse y tener la entera certeza de que el rubio estaba celoso.

Kise se sonrojó un poco y murmuró algo que Aomine no logró entender (en parte por sus fuertes carcajadas), pero después de unos segundos, el rubio se unió a las risas de Aomine, feliz de que este luciera más relajado y de que el ambiente dejaba de ser tan pesado entre ellos. Aquello definitivamente clasificaba como un buen avance, ¿no?

—Bien, ¿entonces, vamos a cenar juntos hoy?

—Claro que no —respondió Aomine, con los últimos resquicios de risa escapando por sus labios.

—¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Por qué no? Vamos, Aominecchi, no seas cruel. —Aomine se levantó, aunque no avanzó hacia la puerta. A lo lejos se oía la voz del entrenador indicando que el descanso había terminado.

—Porque no me gusta cenar siendo asediado por tus fans ni tu novia de turno.

Kise iba a replicar pero Aomine ya se había alejado para volver a la práctica. Aunque sabía que debía volver también, se permitió unos segundos para pensar en las palabras del as de Teiko. El día anterior se la habían pasado bien comiendo en Maji Burger y ninguna fan de voz chillona se había aparecido por los alrededores para arruinarles la fiesta. Aquello no tenía sentido a menos que…

—Aominecchi… ¿estás celoso?

**Notas:** Aomine era un amor cuando estaba en Teiko, pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó... (*ba dum tss*) Me he tardado en subir este capítulo también, espero me perdonen por eso y ya que tengo fríamente calculado lo que sucederá en el siguiente cap no voy a tardar mucho. Muchas gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews, voy a contestarlos ahora (los que se pueden, aunque ya por acá agradezco a Mika y Fujimy, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo :D).


	7. Yo no lo he olvidado

**Capítulo VII: Y****o no lo he olvidado**

Para Kise no fue difícil encontrar a Aomine, después de todo, ya casi se sabía de memoria la rutina del moreno. Tenía claro que si Aomine le había evitado hacía dos días con la excusa de no querer ser molestado por sus fans era porque cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Kise estaba seguro de que ya _había algo_, que ya estaba en la cabeza de Aomine, por eso también estuvo seguro de que debía mover la siguiente ficha o de lo contrario perdería sus avances. Por unos instantes, la voz de Kurokocchi, diciendo algo como "Esto no es un juego, Kise-kun" sonó en su mente, pero Kise la ignoró y en cambio se encargó de cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado mientras sostenía el bento con una mano.

Se acercó al moreno, quien dormía plácidamente, recostado de espaldas y con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Aomine respiraba lenta y acompasadamente y un amago de sonrisa se descubría en su rostro de expresión plácida. Últimamente, Kise solo había visto el rostro de Aomine compungido en una expresión aburrida o de indiferencia, sobre todo cuando jugaba baloncesto. A veces el rubio se preguntaba si todo aquello no terminaría destruyendo a Aomine, destruyendo a todo su equipo. Hacía solo un par de días que Kise había escuchado hablar al entrenador Shirogane con Sanada. Ambos habían hablado de lo fuerte que se había vuelto el baloncesto de Aomine Daiki y que muy pronto el jugador se daría cuenta de que _en realidad_ nadie podía vencerlo. Kise había abierto los ojos en sorpresa porque aquello era justamente lo que Aomine se la pasaba repitiendo en los últimos días y cada vez que lo hacía, Kise era capaz de detectar un amago de tristeza deslizándose a través de sus ojos entrecerrados en una muestra de su infinito aburrimiento. Kise preguntó si también sería capaz de cambiar eso.

Suspiró fuertemente. ¿Qué iba a suceder con todos ellos? Las vacaciones de verano empezarían en solo dos semanas y Kise sentía que el tiempo para ellos ya estaba acabándose. Por un momento, y un poco acobardado, el rubio consideró fuertemente la idea de dejar dormir al moreno y dedicarse a observarlo (y tal vez tomar un par de fotografías), pero recordó a su hermana mayor diciéndole que si quería algo él mismo debía hacer que las cosas sucedieran, así que con un suspiro aún más fuerte que el anterior estiró su mano hacia Aomine y le sacudió suavemente.

Aomine no tardó mucho en despertar con un gruñido y Kise murmuró un "Aominecchi" que no fue oído.

—¿Qué sucede, Satsuki? —El rubio sabía que Aomine estaba adormilado y no muy consciente de todo, pero a pesar de que sus palabras pastosas apenas se entendían, él fue capaz de distinguir claramente el nombre de la pelirrosada y aquello no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Ugh, Aominecchi, ¿por qué tienes que…?

Aomine abrió los ojos como platos y el adormecimiento se esfumó de su cuerpo en cuanto reconoció al molesto dueño de aquella voz.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

El molesto dueño de la voz era el mismo que hacía unos instantes había estado _molestándole_ en su sueño. Pero de aquello no debía enterarse el rubio de los cojones.

—Bueno, pregunté en tu clase y me dijeron que seguro estabas aquí. Ah, también me contaron que…

Aomine dejó de escuchar la molesta voz de Kise borboteando historias de cuando él le había robado la comida a uno de sus compañeros y en cambio le había dejado la poco comestible comida que Satsuki hacía para ellos dos. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera estado soñando con el rubio y de pronto este se materializara ahí mismo?

Aomine trató de no recordar el sueño, un poco alarmado de que el rubio hubiera adquirido poderes telepáticos durante el fin de semana pero, incluso así algunas imágenes borrosas de Kise acercándose a él para abrazarle y sabe dios qué más se arremolinaban en su mente.

—…ayer estuve toda la tarde preparándolo, Aominecchi.

Aomine terminó el hilo de sus pensamientos justo cuando Kise extendía hacia él un bento y le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Qué es esto, Ryouta? —Abrió el paquete que sostenía en sus manos con una expresión _casi_ temerosa.

—Pues claro que es comida, Aominecchi.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No estabas escuchando? Acabo de decírtelo, ¡qué cruel! —Kise fingió unos sollozos mientras abría su propio bento y cogía unos rollos de huevo . Le miró unos segundos antes de sonreír con sinceridad y decir—: ¡Itadakimasu!

—¿Por qué? —repitió— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Kise se quedó callado un momento, masticando los rollos con una expresión inocente que Aomine no podía creer.

—Bueno, pensé que tendrías hambre. Tú siempre tienes hambre.

—Espero no morir envenenado —Aomine reclamó, cogiendo los palillos y apresurándose en meterse a la boca unos cuantos rollos de huevo.

Bueno, si el rubio quería darle comida gratis, él no iba a quejarse. Kise se contentó con verle comer y no respondió apropiadamente a la pregunta que el moreno había formulado. Ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

Después de unos minutos en los que Kise hablaba contando anécdotas de su trabajo y en los que Aomine se las pasó comiendo, pronto el bento quedó vacío y ambos satisfechos.

—Estuvo deliciosa, ¿no? —Kise sonrió, muy consciente de sus habilidades y dejando de lado la modestia.

—Al menos no me han dado arcadas —respondió Aomine, rehuyendo hacerle cumplidos al rubio, incluso si pensaba que en realidad la comida estuvo buena/_deliciosa_.

Kise rio a carcajadas, seguramente adivinando su mentira y sabiendo muy bien que Aomine era muy orgulloso como para ir repartiendo cumplidos así de fácil.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se recostó nuevamente sobre el piso de la terraza, sintiendo el sol del atardecer calentar agradablemente. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir antes de sentir que Kise se acercaba un poco a él.

—Es genial, ¿verdad? —Aomine se removió algo incómodo, sabiendo lo que venía ahora—.El atardecer es hermoso. Incluso el piso de la terraza está calentito.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio. Aomine continuaba fingiendo estar dormido y Kise observándole a él y al atardecer. El moreno quiso seguir así, sin hablar, pero no podía. Sentía que aquel era el momento en el que podía soltar todas sus preguntas (aquellas que le comían el tarro y casi no le dejaban dormir) y obtener una respuesta sincera.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Kise? Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El rubio suspiró y Aomine divisó una sonrisa, incluso si desde ese ángulo veía todo más oscuro de lo normal y casi no distinguía el rostro de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué? Porque me gustas, ya te lo había dicho.

—Ese no es un motivo verdadero. ¿En serio haces todo esto por alguien que te gusta? Además, ¿no dijiste que ya no importaba? Creí que íbamos a olvidar todo lo que dijiste.

—Bueno, yo no lo he olvidado, ¿Tú lo has olvidado? ¿Has podido olvidar lo que te dije?

"Claro que no, Kise. Eres un jodido. Has jodido muchas cosas en mi cabeza". Aomine se quedó callado, incapaz de aceptar todas las sensaciones que el rubio había sido capaz de desatar con solo un par de palabras.

—No es tan malo, ¿sabes, Aominecchi? Cuando vamos a cenar, cuando jugamos un uno a uno o cuando vamos juntos después del entrenamiento a comer helados, se siente increíble aquí. ¿Tú no sientes eso? —Kise se señaló la boca del estómago mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

—No, no seas tonto, Kise...

—Sí, bueno es incómodo decir esas cosas, Aominecchi. —Kise se rascó la nuca con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque sin perder su sonrisa—. Solo piensa en ello.

Aomine no quiso decirle que había estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo y en cambio se esforzó en musitar un "De acuerdo", tratando de que su tono sonara aburrido y no conmocionado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse nuevamente para dormir. Kise también se recostó cerca de él y pronto un silencio agradable se cernió sobre ellos.

El sol casi terminaba de ocultarse, a lo lejos, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión completamente ajena, se escuchaban las voces de cientos de estudiantes disfrutando del receso.

**Notas: Perdonen que haya demorado tanto ;_; En serio lo siento, espero que alguien aún lea esto. (xD) Estuve en semana de exámenes en la universidad, luego entré en una especie de bloqueo y luego en una especie de depresión por el bloqueo, o algo así (?**

**En fin, esto ya se está acabando, calculo que un par de capítulos más. Una vez más, lo siento por el retraso de casi un mes.**


End file.
